Cherry Stem Knot
by Waveripple of Team Sunrise
Summary: "You might be able to tie a knot in a cherry stem, but look what I can do with a Jolly Rancher!" Ikarishipping. For Moonlight's Shadow Warroir. R&R


**Title: Cherry Stem Knot**

**Rating: T cause I'm paranoid.**

**Summery: "You might be able to tie a knot in a cherry stem, but look what I can do with a Jolly Rancher!"**

**Shipping: Ikarishipping only~~~ =D**

**For Moonlight Shadow Warrior for getting 3****rd**** in my contest~~**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing! **

When Dawn abruptly showed up outside of his door, he was a little surprised. Not that he'll admit it to anyone, though. She was acting abnormally bubbly with her usually flat hair tied up.

"What?" He grunted.

"We're going to spend the day with you!" She grinned too brightly for his taste.

"What are you planning?" Paul asked, eyes narrowing and glaring. "My utter deisms?"

Dawn pouted slightly. "Don't you remember? We have a date today! You promised me you'd take a day off and go the park with me!" Paul stared at the troublesome blunette for a long moment when it donned on him.

"Damn, I did, didn't I?" He muttered, recalling his moment of weakness.

_Flashback_

Paul was walking, half sleep, down the sidewalk to his home when Dawn skipped up. And she was _talking_. It was very _annoying. _

"What can I do to make you be quiet?" He growled at her. Dawn paused in her talking.

"Hmm…?" she rubbed her chin. "Go on a date with me?"

He nodded his head groggy, to tired to care.

_Flash Forward_

Paul hit his head on the doorframe. "Damn it! Damn it!" following each damn it, he knocked his head on the frame. Dawn cocked her own, confused. "Something wrong?"

The purple haired teen sighed. "No. Let's just go." Dawn grinned and hugged him around the shoulders. Paul winced, hoping this would end soon.

At the park, the flowers were bloom brightly and proudly. Their colors giving the park a vivid landscape. The grounds were covered with people spending the day out and enjoying the sun. The Pokemon of the park where out as well. A group of weedle and caterpie were snoozing in a tree over looking a pond. In this pond, poliwag, lotad, chinchou, and goldeen were slashing, racing, or just playing in the crystal clear waters.

And Paul was loathing every bit of the harmony as he and Dawn walked down a path. Dawn held his wrist in her grip, and he allowed himself to be pulled around the stone traits. "Where are you taking me?" He asked dully.

"Up there," She pointed to the top of a hill, which was crowded with a cherry tree. Paul sighed.

At the top of the green hill, Dawn pulled Paul to the ground with her. Paul glanced around. "Okay, so what now?"

Dawn blinked as if the thought hadn't crossed her mind. Which, Paul bet, it hadn't. "Well, I guess…" She looked around. The tip of her ponytail accidentally hit the tip of Paul's nose. A small growl escaped Paul's lips as he rubbed his nose. "Aha! Here!" Dawn held out some cherries that had fallen from the tree.

Paul raised an eyebrow at the red fruit in his hand. "So this is a picnic?"

"No! I'm gonna show you a trick!" She pulled off the cherry's stem and plopped it in her mouth. Paul watched as she made strange faces, her cheeks puffing out, and her head turning to one side.

Then she smirked and held her tongue out. "Ta-da! This proofs Imma goot kissa."

Paul rolled his eyes. "A slobber covered cherry stem, amazing." Dawn raised her eyebrows and plucked the stem off her tongue.

"What went wrong? It was supposed to be a knot!" Dawn cried. Paul pulled a cherry stem out of the red flesh and sent it in his mouth as Dawn threw her stem aside and flicked its fruit from her hand. "I thought for sure it was a knot."

"Like this?" Paul pulled the cherry stem from his mouth. The stem was covered with salvia and tied into a knot. Dawn snatched the stem from his hand.

"You must have cheated." Dawn accused. "You tied it in a knot before you put it in you mouth!" Paul sighed and put another stem—taking care to show to Dawn that it was not tied—and put it in his mouth. Dawn watch him closely as he stuck his tongue out.

Cradled on it was the stem, once again tied into a knot. Dawn let out a sigh. "What? No accusation of witch craft or black magic?" Paul sneered.

"No." She huffed and reached into her pocket. "You might be able to tie a knot in a cherry stem, but look what I can do with a Jolly Rancher!" She held out a green, cylinder-shaped hard candy.

"You know that sounds a little dirty." Paul stated as Dawn plopped the candy in her mouth.

"Don't distract me!" She snapped. As five minutes pasted, Paul grew less curious and more bored.

"Are you done yet? What are you even doing?" He grumbled.

"You might be able to tied a cherry stem in a knot, but I can do this!" She held up what was left of the candy in her hand. A simple, green, transparent disc was left.

"I think I could, actually." He stated. Dawn blinked and looked at the candy.

"Damn! It was suppose to be a heart!" She frowned. "I can't tie a cherry stem, and I can't make a heart out of a Jolly Rancher. I guess I'm not a very good kisser…" Paul highly doubted that tying a knot in a stem and making hearts out of harden sugar proved one to be a good kisser.

Dawn pulled her knees to her chest and wrapped her arms around them. Sighing, Paul moved so he was crouching in front of her. Before he could back out, he gripped her chin and pressed his lips to hers.

He ran his hand through his hair and turned away to hind the small blush that appeared on his face. "Um, you're not that bad…Uh…I think we should head back before to long."

Dawn, blushing as well, smiled and jumped up, throwing her arms around his neck. "You're the best, Paul!"

"Let go of me."

**How do you like it, Moonlight Shadow Warrior? =D Anyway, prize for Moonlight Shadow Warrior. Any, out of curiosity, how many saw this summery and thought this was going to be dirty? *smirk, smirk* **


End file.
